


Ketchup Hearts

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-15
Updated: 2004-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry suddenly realised he was secretly in love with Snape."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ketchup Hearts

Harry suddenly realised he was secretly in love with Snape.

"I've suddenly realised I'm secretly in love with Snape," he announced to the Gryffindor table at large that morning over breakfast, as he wrote "MRS HARRY SNAPE" in bacon on his plate. He began to draw hearts around it with ketchup.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a Look.

"D'you want to go rough up Malfoy for the antidote now, or wait until after breakfast?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "Now, please. Watching Harry act like a daffy second-year girl makes me lose my appetite."


End file.
